Gas separation is important in various industries and can typically be accomplished by flowing a mixture of gases over an adsorbent that preferentially adsorbs a more readily adsorbed component relative to a less readily adsorbed component of the mixture. One of the more important gas separation techniques is pressure swing adsorption (PSA). PSA processes rely on the fact that under pressure gases tend to be adsorbed within the pore structure of the microporous adsorbent materials or within the free volume of a polymeric material. The higher the pressure, the more gas is adsorbed. When the pressure is reduced, the adsorbed gas is released, or desorbed. PSA processes can be used to separate gases from a mixture of gases because different gases tend to fill the micropore, or free volume, of the adsorbent to different extents. For example, if a gas mixture such as natural gas is passed under pressure through a vessel containing polymeric or microporous adsorbent that fills with more nitrogen than it does methane, part or all of the nitrogen will stay in the sorbent bed, and the gas coming out of the vessel will be enriched in methane. When the bed reaches the end of its capacity to adsorb nitrogen, it can be regenerated by reducing the pressure, thereby releasing the adsorbed nitrogen. It is then ready for another cycle.
Another important gas separation technique is temperature swing adsorption (TSA). TSA processes also rely on the fact that under pressure gases tend to be adsorbed within the pore structure of the microporous adsorbent materials or within the free volume of a polymeric material. When the temperature of the adsorbent is increased, the gas is released, or desorbed. By cyclically swinging the temperature of adsorbent beds, TSA processes can be used to separate gases in a mixture when used with an adsorbent that selectively adsorbs one or more of the components in the gas mixture relative to another.
Adsorbents for PSA systems are usually very porous materials chosen because of their large surface area. Typical adsorbents are activated carbons, silica gels, aluminas and zeolites. In some cases a polymeric material can be used as the adsorbent material. Though the gas adsorbed on the interior surfaces of microporous materials may consist of a layer of only one, or at most a few molecules thick, surface areas of several hundred square meters per gram enable the adsorption of a significant portion of the adsorbent's weight in gas.
Different molecules can have different affinities for adsorption into the pore structure or open volume of the adsorbent. This provides one mechanism for the adsorbent to discriminate between different gases. In addition to their affinity for different gases, zeolites and some types of activated carbons, called carbon molecular sieves, may utilize their molecular sieve characteristics to exclude or slow the diffusion of some gas molecules into their structure. This provides a mechanism for selective adsorption based on the size of the molecules and usually restricts the ability of the larger molecules to be adsorbed. Either of these mechanisms can be employed to selectively fill the micropore structure of an adsorbent with one or more species from a multi-component gas mixture. The molecular species that selectively fill the micropores or open volume of the adsorbent are usually referred to as the “heavy” components and the molecular species that do not selectively fill the micropores or open volume of the adsorbent are usually referred to as the “light” components.
An early teaching of a PSA process having a multi-bed system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,418 wherein a system having at least four beds is described. This '418 patent describes a cyclic PSA processing sequence that includes in each bed: (1) higher pressure adsorption with release of product effluent from the product end of the bed; (2) co-current depressurization to intermediate pressure with release of void space gas from the product end thereof; (3) countercurrent depressurization to a lower pressure; (4) purge; and (5) repressurization. The void space gas released during the co-current depressurization step is commonly employed for pressure equalization purposes and to provide purge gas to a bed at its lower desorption pressure. Another conventional PSA processes using three sorbent beds is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,087. Conventional PSA processes are typically able to recover only one of the key components (i.e., light or heavy) at high purity and are unable to make a complete separation and separate both components with a high recovery. The light component usually has a low recovery factor. Recovery of the light component usually drops even lower when the feed gas is introduced at higher pressures (i.e., pressures above 500 psig).
While there are various teachings in the art with respect to new adsorbent materials, new and improved adsorbent contactors, and improved rapid cycle PSA equipment, none of these to date are capable of removing a commercially feasible amount of contaminants such as CO2, N2 and H2S from natural gas, particularly when relatively large amounts of such contaminants are present, particularly at high pressures. This is an important issue because natural gas is usually produced at high pressures (500-5000 psi) and methane acts as a light component in the adsorption process. It is preferred that as much of the acid gases H2S and CO2 be removed from natural gas as possible. In all natural gas separations, methane is a valuable component and acts as a light component in swing adsorption processes. While various processes exist for removing CO2, H2S, and N2 from natural gas there remains a need for processes and materials that will perform this recovery more efficiently, at lower costs, and at higher purified methane product streams.